L'Agence: mission bleach
by Kumiko Ai
Summary: Une fic sur L'agence, la première, on a trente jour pour exaucer quatre voeux. 100 ans avant le manga. Byakuya adore les chats, Tôshiro est un nerd innocent, Soi Fon a peur des hommes et Matsumoto est une alcoolique. À LIRE!
1. Intro générale

**Petite intro présentant la fanfic:**

Pour ceux qui lisent une fanfiction sur l'agence _Wishcametrue _voici une petite introduction sur cette agence sinon vous allez vous perdre dans l'histoire, si vous avez déjà lu une fanfiction dans ce genre, eh bien, vous pouvez passer^^. L'agence a pour but d'exaucer les voeux des personnages de mangas, de livres et de bande-dessinées. Il y a en tout huits membres actifs, dirigés par un chef mysrétireux: Destiny. Les membres ou agents doivent réaliser un souhait différent de trois à cinq personnages, ils ont un mois pour y parvenir. Pour mieux se fondre dans la foule, on leur donne plusieurs caractéristiques propre à l'univers où ils sont envoyés (ex: un zanpakuto dans Bleach, une baguette dans Harry Potter ect...) mais ceux-ci sont RETIRÉS dès qu'ils retournent dans le monde réel (pas de mary-sue). Chaque agent possède ses caractéristiques particulières, que je ne révèlerai pas ici pour garder la surprise en temps et en lieu voulu. Il est à noter que les agents peuvent être envoyés en tout temps d'un manga, livre ect... que ce soit avant ou après l'action principale du support, et ils peuvent y retourner, à une époque et un lieu totalement différent plus tard, si un contrat fait surface. En dernier point (je sais, je vous barbe) je précise que pour chauqe souhait exaucé, les agents doivent récupérer un objet précieux en contre-partie. Cet objet et sa valeur sentimentale dépendent totalement du voeux secret du personnage. Maintenant que ces paramètres ont été expliqué, et qu'ils sont clair j'espère^^ (sinon n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou une review pour me demander des précisions).

PS: Je ne met une fanfic en ligne que lorsque j'en ai écrit environ la moitié, pour ne décevoir personne. Mais je tiens compte des commentaires et je pourrais modifier des choses au besoin, bonne lecture^^


	2. Intro jour 1

**Agence Wishcametrue : Bleach**

_**Mission 1, jour -1: Introduction**_

C'était un après-midi normal à l'Agence, quatre garçons étaient avachis sur un canapé, en train de jouer à un jeux vidéo. Deux filles les regardaient, une avec un sourire aux lèvres, prête à rire dès que l'un d'entre eux poussait un cris de colère, l'autre était en train soit d'encourager soit de critiquer les joueurs. Sur le canapé opposé une jeune fille dessinait un dragon noir, le dessin paraissait presque vivant, avec les écailles rutilantes et la gueule ouverte, prête à cracher du feu. Un autre lisait, musique à fond dans les oreilles. Oui c'était un après-midi tout à fait banal.

C'est alors qu'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet entra dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 7 ans et pourtant lorsqu'elle entra, tout le monde se tut, avec respect, et arrêtèrent leurs activités pour l'écouter.

-Alors tout le monde, on a reçu deux nouveaux contrats pour le mois prochain. Tout le monde est concernés, vous serez tous en mission. Charismas, Soulsenser, Random et Calculus je vous ai assignés le monde de Bleach. Lifemaker, Lifedestroyer, Ultimateweapon et Indectable je vous ai assignés le monde de One Piece. Vous partez demain matin, à 7h30. Le groupe Bleach aura pour leader Charisma, le groupe One Piece aura pour leader Lifedestroyer. Ultimateweapon, va montrer aux autres l'équipement dont ils auront besoin, c'est-à-dire zanpakutos et fruits du démon, les leaders vous rester avec moi pour avoir les détails des missions.

Ne restèrent dans la pièce que la petite Destiny et deux jeunes filles. La première, Charisma, avait les yeux vert émeraude et portait ses longs cheveux châtains clairs en une natte qui se balançait doucement dans son dos. La seconde, Lifedestroyer, avait des cheveux rouges,courts, et des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit.

-Bien, voici vos dossiers de missions, un mois, quatre souhaits. La routine. Sauf qu'au quinzième jour de chaque, vous aurez le droit à une visite surprise. Je vous laisse étudier le dossier à loisir, n'oubliez pas de chercher votre équipement avec Ultimateweapon. Je vous verrai demain matin. Bonne fin de journée.

Sur ces paroles Destiny partit de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes filles avec un lourd dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages chacune.

Charisma partit en direction de sa chambre, dossier en main. Elle soupira, ils étaient encore une fois séparés. Arrivée à destination, elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à lire. Ils seraient propulsés dans l'univers de bleach, un siècle avant qu'Ichigo n'arrive. Yoruichi était encore capitaine de la 2e division, Tôshiro n'avait pas encore fini l'école et un autre était à la place de Kempachi. À part cela les capitaines et les vice-capitaines étaient les mêmes. Dans un mois avait lieu un bal fêtant les milles ans de la Soul Society. Le reste, elle le connaissait déja, elle passa donc aux souhaits ils étaient les suivants:

-Byakuya souhaitait créer un asile pour les chats errants de la Soul Society.

-Tôshiro voulait se trouver une cavalière pour le bal des milles ans

-Soi Fon voulait apprendre à danser

-Matsumoto souhaitait être invitée par Gin au bal des milles-ans

Des souhaits bien banals si on pensait à ceux qui les avaient énoncés. Mais aussi simples soient-ils les réaliser allait être une tâche ardue, surtout vu qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul mois.

On toqua à la porte. Charisma ouvrit la porte pour tomber face-à-face avec Ultimateweapon. Il était grand, aux yeux et cheveux marrons foncés. Il sourit en lui présentant un katana noir et violet.

-Ton zanpakuto. Tu mettais du temps à venir à l'armurerie et vu que tout le monde c'était déja servi je pensais faire le service de chambre.

-Comme à l'hôtel, tu me gates dis-donc.

-Oui, je sais, il prit un ton plus sérieux, elle nous a encore séparé.

-Elle doit avoir peur que nos sentiments viennent en travers des missions, elle n'a pas si tort que sa tu sais.

Il fit une petite moue, il s'avança vers elle, ouvrit les bras et...on toqua à la porte.

-Charisma?Tu nous ouvres?Il faut qu'on parle de la mission!

-Toi et ta chance de malade, bon je vais te laisser, j'ai ma petite réunion, on se retrouve après?

-No problemo, si on est pas encore interrompus.

Charisma ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir à regret Ultimateweapon et pour faire rentrer les membres de sa team. Elle inspira profondément, au travail.

-Ok tout le monde, on va être envoyé dans le passé de Bleach. Sa ne va pas être facile parce que leur système de défense n'est pas encore tout à fait au point et il risque d'avoir plusieurs attaques de hollows donc il va falloir être sur ses gardes.

Tout en expliquant les différents souhaits aux membres de l'équipe, elle les regarda un par un, les jaugeant. Elle était avec Random, un jeune homme de petite taille, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns, mais aussi avec Calculus un garçon lui aussi, plus vieux d'un an, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts et avec sa soeur jumelle Soulsenser, qui avait elle aussi des cheveux longs châtains clair mais elle avait des yeux gris, rêveurs, contrairement aux siens, vert rieurs.

-Pour cette mission, on va pouvoir utiliser nos vrais noms, soit Kumiko pour moi, Himeko pour Soulsenser, Flurry pour Calculus et Tin pour Random. J'ai pensé à la répartition suivante, Himeko vu que je sais ton amour pour les félins je te mettrais en charge du voeux de Byakuya, il a perdu sa femme récemment donc fait attention à ce que tu dis. Flurry vu que tu sais à peu près bien danser je te donne la charge de Soi Fon. Tin je pense que tu vas bine t'entendre et avec Matsumoto et avec Gin donc je te met en charge de son voeux. Je m'occuperais de Tôshiro, j'aurais juste à le mettre avec Hinamori et tout se passera bien. Des questions?

-Oui, demanda Tin, pourquoi n'avons nous pas accès au bankai?

-Parce qu'on serait trop puissant et cela pourrait changer de manière significative le cours de l'histoire. De plus si nous sommes trop puissant, le dieu des mary-sue nous punirait en nous enlevant tout nos pouvoirs en nous jetant dans une fosse remplie de piranas en nous déguisant en steak tartares. Autre question?

-Tu viens juste d'inventer tout cela n'est-ce pas?

-Qui sait. Une autre question pertinente?

-Qui sommes-nous supposés incarner, on ne va tout de même pas apparaître comme cela, au plein milieu de nulle part, sa va nous attirer à coup sur des soupsons, remarqua Himeko.

-Bonne question, tu vas être la nouvelle aide dans la division de Byakuya vu que le vice-capitaine (NA: qui n'est pas Renji) est malade. Flurry va être un stagiaire de la seconde division. Tin va être une aide pour la paperasse vu que Matsumoto ne le fait jamais et je vais être une nouvelle élève dans la classe de Tôshiro. Autre chose?

-Oui, demanda Flurry, avait nous le droit d'utiliser nos capacités spéciales?

-Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez sur ce point là tant et si bien que vous ne vous faites pas remarquer. Autres questions ou remarques?

Personne ne dit mot, Kumiko enchaîna alors.

-Les noms de codes ne seront utilisés que si le bureau aka Destiny nous contacte sinon je ne veux entendre personne utiliser son nom de code. A part cela je vous conseille de vous entrainer avec votre zanpakuto ce soir, on organisera un match vers neuf heures, soit juste avant d'aller se coucher. Ce qui vous laisse grosso modo six heures pour vous familiariser avec. À ce soir!

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, Kumiko comprise, pour se diriger vers les terrains d'entrainement. À neuf heures pile, tout le monde arrêta de s'escrimer et Kumiko annonça comment les matchs allaient se passer, Flurry et Himeko se sentant fatigués étaient partis laissant Kumiko et Tin seuls pour se battre.

-Tu es prêt Tin?

-Quand tu veux!

-Shadowslayer!

-Luckystreak!

Le katana de Kumiko commença à briller, sa lame devint noire et un collier violet apparut autour du cou de la jeune fille. Le sabre de Tin, oscilla, pour laisser place à une roue de la fortune, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus apparut. Elle avait une robe bleu foncé, et avait un grand sourire. Elle fit tourner la roue, qui s'arrêté sur BAD LUCK. La petite se mit à rire avec de disparaître. La orue laissa place à un lapin blanc.

-C'est quoi ce truc Tin?

-Ben...j'ai reçu le zanpakuto de l'improbabilité absolue...

-Il fait quoi ton lapin?

-On va voir!Attaque Luckystreak!

Les yeux du lapin virèrent au rouge et se mirent à lancer...des guimauves!Kumiko était pliée en deux de rire.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc!HAHAHA!En tout cas il te va parfaitement!

-Tu fais chier!Change d'attaque Luckystreak!

Les yeux du lapin virèrent au bleu et se mirent à balancer du popcorn.

-Tu devrais réessayer mon vieux, parce que là, à part faire le buffet pour une fête ton lapin ne sert pas à grand chose...

Tin désactiva son shikai pour réessayer une autre fois, la petite apparut encore ainsi que la roue, qui tomba cette fois sur NICHT GLUCK (NA: pas de chance en allemand)

-Il y a toutes les langues sur ta roue?

-Faut croire.

Une manette de X-box apparut et la musique de Skyrim se fit entendre.

-Bon à part sa, il fait quoi ton zanpakuto?

-A L'ATTAQUE LUCKYSTREAK!

La manette se mit à sauter sur elle-même et à effectuer une petite danse, sans changer de musique.

-Bon je sens qu'on ne pourra pas se battre ce soir, tu as l'air trop malchanceux. Désolé mon vieux, moi je vais me coucher.

Elle laissa là le pauvre Tin qui essayait de faire une attaque convenable à son zanpakuto...sans succès. Kumiko se sentait vraiment fatiguée, elle s'était pratiquée quasiment non-stop avec son arme mais elle était loin de la maitriser, si seulement il avait été là pour l'aider...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit Ultimateweapon allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un de ses livres.

-Tu es en retard.

-Je m'entrainais, tu sais le truc que tu ne fais jamais...

-Moi j'en ai pas besoin, donc on en était où lorsque les imbéciles nous ont interrompus?

-Quelque part, quelque part de très interressant.

Sur ces paroles, Kumiko s'installa sur le lit, à côté de son petit-ami et lui raconta les mésaventures de Tin.


	3. Jour 1 immersion dans bleach

_Bon premier jour!J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se débrouiller mes petits agents, pas vous? Voici les réponses aux différents reviews:_

_Hikari Gold: Merci pour le support^^_

_Et voici mon disclaimer mais vu que j'ai la flemme et que j'ai autre chose à faire comme embêter du monde et jouer aux jeux vidéos je laisse la parole a Flurry:_

_Flurry: tu fais franchement chier tu sais?_

_Moi: Je sais^^ vis avec ça._

_Flurry: Bleach et ses personnages n'appartiennent pas à Kumiko Ai mais à Kishimoto. Elle ne dessine pas assez bien. Néanmoins tout le scénario de l'agence et les agents lui appartiennent ainsi que certains Oc donc ne copiez pas comme elle._

_**JOUR 1 ou l'immersion**_

**Himeko POV**

Himeko se présenta à 7h30 devant les portails avec le reste de son équipe. Elle était fatiguée, l'entrainement la soirée dernière lui avait laissée de multiples courbatures. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les précautions et les règles que Destiny énonçait avant chaque mission. En tain qu'archiviste elle connaissait ce discours par coeur. Lorsque la petite eut enfin fini et que la voie vers le portail de la Soul Society était enfin libre, elle prit la main de Flurry, qui lui sourit en retour, et c'était partit pour un tour.

Elle apparut dans une chambre qui, elle le présumait, allait être la sienne pour le mois à venir. Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Byakuya pour aider celui-ci avec ses tâches quotidiennes. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, il était déjà le nez dans les paperasses. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit entrer et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Je suis Byakuya, capitaine.

-Je suis Himeko Ai, aide à votre disposition pour remplacer votre vice-capitaine.

-Bien, commence par la pile qui est dans le coin de droite.

Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de dossier sur cette pile, elle allait en avoir pour un bout de temps. Néanmoins son statut d'archiviste de l'agence l'avait habituée au travail de ce genre et ce fut terminé en moins d'une heure.

-Tu as terminé? Bien il reste encore trois piles à traiter ce matin.

Himeko avait envie de l'étrangler, pour qui la prenait-il, une bonne à tout faire? Souriante à l'extérieur mais gfulminante à l'intérieur, elle continua tant bien que mal son travail, ayant une furisue envie de tordre le cou à son capitaine et à sa soeur jumelle qui l'avait mise dans cette position.

**Kumiko POV**

Elle était arrivée parfaitement à l'heure, la professeure l'avait présentée à la classe:

-Voici Kumiko Ai, une nouvelle élève. Intégrez-la bien.

Et sans plus d'explication elle l'avait placée à la seule place de libre, juste devant son bureau, à côté de Tôshiro. Aussitôt elle annonça à la classe une interrogation surprise sur le fonctionnement du kido, elle lui dit qu'elle devait le passer aussi pour voir son niveau. Kumiko comprit assez rapidement pourquoi personne ne voulait s'asseoir devant. La professeure était un vrai dragon, ou plutôt une harpie, elle leur ressemblait physiquement, des cheveux long bruns ébouriffés, les yeux noirs vicieux, oui sa nouvelle professeure était définitivement une harpie.

Le test était impossible, pourtant elle en avait vu des tests sadiques, des QCM où il suffisait qu'un mot ne change pour qu'on le rate complètement, des tests si long que mêm en deux heures on ne pouvait les finir. Pourtant celui-la battait tout les records. Elle était assurée de le rater, malgrès ses grandes connaissances dans l'univers de Bleach et le rapport de Destiny.

Elle regarda son voisin, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Génial. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas être celle qui avait le plus raté de la classe, elle se ferait remarquer à coup sûr, et cela empêcherait le bon déroulement de la mission. Elle allait devoir jouer serré par la suite.

À la pause, elle demanda à Tôshiro:

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer les cours que je n'ai pas eu vu que je suis arrivée en plein milieu de l'année s'il-te-plaît?

Il la regarda longuement avamt de lui dire:

-Si tu veux, passe après les cours dans ma chambre, je te les donnerai.

Sur ces paroles il se plongea dans son livre sur le kido qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle.

**Flurry POV**

Flurry toqua timidement sur la porte menant au bureau de Yoruichi. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il miracle allait arriver parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée comment exaucer le voeux de Soi Fon.

-Entrez, la porte n'est pas verrouillée.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Yoruichi assise en tailleur en train de boire du thé avec Soi Fon.

-Mais si ce n'est pas notre petit nouveau stagiaire.

Flurry haussa un sourcil à la notion de petit, il dépassait d'une tête la capitaine, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fit bien.

-Je me présente, Yoruichi, capitaine de la seconde division. Et voici Soi Fon mon second.

-Mac Flurry mais tout le monde m'appelle Flurry.

-Drôle de nom.

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent, certaines personnes manquent d'originalité.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de formalités pour bien enregistrer la fonction de stagiaire de Flurry. Une fois tout les papiers mis en bonne et due forme, Yoruichi proposa:

-Maintenant que la paperasse est terminée, Soi Fon, tu ne voudrais pas lui montrer nos locaux? Fais-lui une visite guidée pour qu'il ne se perde pas durant le mois qu'il est avec nous.

Celle-ci acquiésa timidement, avant de se tourner vers Flurry, celui-ci pensa, eh bien c'était facile maintenant il faut juste que je m'en rapproche assez et je pourrais lui apprendre à danser.

Sauf que voilà, la jeunu Soi Fon ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la visite autre que pour lui présenter les différents locaux. Elle ne répondait à aucune de ses questions et le laissait dans le silence complet. Génial, ce n'était pas si facile que cela finalement, mais bon Flurry aimait les défis et ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter.

**Tin POV**

Il ouvrit la porte menant au bureau de Matsumoto, pour la trouver tête dans un oreiller, un mal de tête évident et une odeur d'alcool autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête pour le voir rentrer et lui dit:

-Ah c'est toi l'aide, les papiers sont sur le bureau, fait le moins de bruit possible.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'endormit. Tin la prit dans ses bras, le nez plissé à l'odeur de vodka et de gin, et l'amena dans un canapé où il l'allongea et posa une couverture sur ses frêles épaules. Il se tourna ensuite vers le bureau pour voir un immense tas de documents éparpillés partout sur et autour du bureau. Il grimaça, il allait en avoir pour des heures voir des journées à s'occuper de tout ça.

Il s'y mit immédiatement, triant du mieux qu'il pouvait les différents dossier à défaut de les traiter. Il aimerait être autre part, et il maudit au moins une trentaine de fois Kumiko de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Dès qu'il allait la voir ce soir, elle allait l'entendre.

Au bout d'une heure tout fut classé et le bureau ressemblait à un bureau et non pas à une corbeille de papier qui aurait explosée. Il retourna voir comment se sentait Matsumoto, celle-ci ronflait et dormait à poings fermés. Il soupira, son voeux allait être très difficile à exaucer si tout le mois se passait comme cela. Il voyait difficilement Gin proposer à une ivrogne de l'accompagner au bal. En bref il devait la remettre en forme et l'aider à séduire le capitaine, eh ben il avait du pain sur la planche.

Comme pour l'encourager Matsumoto se réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux, un air endormi sur le visage et regarda la bureau avant de s'exclamer:

-Ça alors! Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un bureau ici!

**Fin de journée **

Himeko POV

Elle avait terminé tout le travail que Byakuya lui jettait à la figure, certains dossier datait d'il y a trois ans! C'était à croire que son vice-capitaine ressemblait à Matsumoto. Mais tout avait été traité, si Byakuya avait le moindre reproche à faire, ce n'était sûrement pas à propos de son travail.

-Tu as fait du très bon travail, je m'attendais à ce qu'on m'envoie un autre incapable, eh bien je me suis trompé.

-Merci taicho. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous?

-Non, tu peux disposer. Je t'attend demain matin à la même heure.

-Je ne serai pas en retard. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci.

Sur ce Himeko partit du bureau, elle avait du temps libre sur les bras...que faire. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'idée du siècle. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un chat. Et qu'elle commence à parler autour d'elle d'un soi-disant projet de faire construire un asile pour chat, alors Byakuya l'aiderait sûrement, exauçant son souhait! Par contre il fallait savoir ce que Destiny voulait en contre-partie...bah elle trouverait cela plus tard, pour le moment direction les abords de la Soul Society.

Sur le chemin elle croisa un pauvre Hanataro, élève de première année, qui se faisait battre par un groupe d'étudiants de troisième année. Elle reconnaissait cela à leurs robes, celle des étudiants de première année était verte et celle de troisième année était violette. En la voyait ils arrêtèrent aussitôt leurs actions.

-Dis donc ma petite, on t'a jamais vu par ici, tu es nouvelle?

Si Himeko détestait bien une chose, c'était de se faire appeler petite. Mais elle garda son calme.

-Je suis chargée d'aider Byakuya-taicho avec ses fonctions vu que son vice-capitaine est malade.

-T'es la bonne à tout faire quoi. Viens avec nous, on va te montrer comment on s'amuse, se te changera des corvées du vieux tyran.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas question d'aller avec eux, c'était le viol assuré.

-Je sais comment m'amuser et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas avec vous que je vais trouver mon plaisir.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'Hanataro qui avait le visage bourré de coups.

-Je vais amener cet élève à l'infirmerie.

Un étudiant, assez costaud s'interposa.

-Pas question, ma petite, tu viens avec nous.

Himeko commença à en avoir par dessus la tête.

-Déjà tu dois un peu plus de respect pour tes supérieurs alors ton ma petite tu peux te le ranger là où je le pense. Ensuite toi et ton groupe d'amis vous avez battu un première année, je ne pense pas que votre professeur va apprécier...

-C'est pas lui qui va cafter, et puis tu ne sais pas nos noms alors pas de danger.

-Tu me laisses finir oui? Donc Kashi toi et ton groupe d'amis vous allez partir bien gentiment et les conséquences seront atténuées.

L'élève avait ouvert grand les yeux à l'annonce de son nom, comment cette fille le savait? À l'école totu le monde l'appeler l'exterminateur, très peu l'appelait par son nom. Il sortit son zanpakuto, près à en découdre lorsqu'il entendit un toussotement derrière-lui. C'était Byakuya!

-Votre professeur principal a été prévenu, vous allez être puni adéquatement pour avoir enfreint la loi. Maintenant laissez mon assistante tranquille si vous ne voulez pas être punis davantage.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le petit groupe. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et une jeune femme à côté du capitaine pris le capitaine pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Merci taicho.

Byakuya regarda longuement Himeko avant de lui dire:

-Ce n'était rien, évite de t'attirer des ennuis, c'est assez rare comme cela des assistants qui travaillent réellement.

Il partit sur ces mots. Himeko sourit, elle avait une véritable chance d'exaucer le souhait du capitaine. Direction le Rugonkai!

**Kumiko POV**

La journée d'école était enfin terminée! Elle rangea ses affaires, Tôshiro vint la voir et lui dit:

-Passe dans ma chambre dans une demi-heure j'ai une course à faire avant.

Kumiko hocha la tête. Presqu'aussitôt qu'il fut partit, deux élèves, deux filles, une ayant un air timide, l'autre un air assuré vinrent la voir.

-Tu fais quoi avec le gamin?

-Qui Tôshiro?

-Oui, qui d'autre est aussi petit et jeune que lui dans la classe?

-Oh, il va me donner les cours que je n'ai pas.

-Tu devrais éviter de traîner avec lui. Il est associal et ne vit que dans ces livres. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Un conseil, évite-le comme la peste. Sinon des personnes vont te rendre la vie vraiment difficile. Mais ne t'en fais pas, notre groupe est toujours ouvert aux nouveaux.

-J'y...réfléchirais. Merci pour la proposition.

Sur ce elles partirent. Qui l'aurait cru? Tôshiro était détesté lors de l'académie. Un peu comme les nerds dans le vrai monde, on supportait mal ici aussi les petits génies. Si c'était le cas dans toutes les classes, elle allait avoir du mal à exaucer son souhait...restait Hinamori. Oui c'était le choix le plus simple et le plus logique.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre que Tôshiro lui avait indiqué lors d'une pause. Elle toqua et il lui dit d'entrer. La chambre était de couleur bleu clair, et n'avait presqu'aucune décoration ou meuble. Un lit, un bureau, cela semblait suffire.

-Rentre, j'ai mis les cours sur le bureau.

Il y avait effectivement une pile de dossier scolaire, trop grande au goût de Kumiko. Celle-ci pour faire la conversation demanda:

-Tu as réussi le test ce matin?

-Oui, mais j'avais étudié pour. Je suppose que tu as dû le trouver difficile.

-Je savais les réponses à certaines questions mais pour le reste...eh bien je pense que je vais être bonne dernière.

-Je ne crois pas, les personnes de notre classe ratent les tests à tout coup.

-Sauf toi.

-Sauf moi.

Il y eut un silence gêné que Kumiko s'emprassa de combler.

-Tu es à l'académie depuis combien de temps?

-Je suis arrivé aussi alors que l'année avait commencé, on m'avait assigner un stage dans le monde des mortels qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Toi, pourquoi arrives-tu en plein milieu de l'année?

-Parce que je me suis blessée l'année dernière et que je voulais prendre du repos auprès de ma famille.

-Je vois, tu as de la famille shinigamis?

-Oui, ma soeur jumelle, Himeko, est l'assistante provisoire de Byakuya. Toi?

-Non, je n'ai qu'une grand-mère dans le Rugonkai.

-Dis moi c'est quoi cette histoire du bal des milles ans, j'ai entendu des filles en parler.

-C'est un bal commémorant les milles ans de la Soul Society, tout les shinigamis et élèves shinigamis y sont invités. Durant toute la journée il va y avoir toutes sortes de célébrations qui, pour le moment, sont tenues secrètes.

-Donc tout le monde s'extasie dessus avec raison.

Il fit la moue lorsque je dit sa:

-On va dire.

Il regarda l'heure et me dit:

-Je suis désolé mais je dois me mettre à travailler.

-Pas de problème, à demain.

-À demain.

Sur ce Kumiko quitta la chambre en se demandant comment elle pourrait trouver une cavalière à Tôshiro, et surtout comment aborder ce sujet avec lui.

**Flurry POV**

Il n'avait pas pu parler avec Soi Fon de toute la journée, décidement la chance jouait contre-lui. Il rentrait dans sa chambre, dépité, lorsqu'il croisa Himeko. Celle-ci avait un sourire au lèvre qui ferrait fondre n'importe quelle statue de glace. Heureusement qu'il n'en était pas une. Elle l'enlaça avant de lui dire joyeusement:

-J'ai trouvé comment exaucer le voeux de Byakuya, je suis trop géniale, je suis trop contente!

Il se retira doucement des bras d'Himeko avant de lui demander:

-Ah oui, tu as fait cela comment?

-Eh bien c'est simple, j'ai juste à essayer de construire moi-même un asile pour chat et il va aimait l'idée et alors il va m'aider et alors son souhait sera exaucer!

-Ce n'est pas un peu simpliste comme idée?

-Je m'en fiche, l'important c'est que cela marche. Et toi avec Soi Fon?

-Désastre complet, je me demande honnêtement comment je vais réussir à faire quoi que ce soit...elle ne m'adresse même pas la parole!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une solution...En attendant, tu veux aller acheter un chat avec moi?

-Pour qu'il finisse en ragoût?

-Arrête avec ça tu es méchant!

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que toi et Kumiko avez avec les chats mais ça me désespère...comme cela désèspère Nick...

-S'il te plait...

Elle lui fit des yeux, mais des yeux, le chat potté aurait à en apprendre une ou deux choses. Au bout de quelques minutes, il craqua, et fondit à son tour.

-Bon d'accord...

-YEAH!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais le regretter.

**Tin POV**

Tin en avait marre, entre passer la serpillère pour nettoyer le sol poussièreux et rempli de déchets divers, et s'occuper de Matsumoto qui avait une gueule de bois impossible, il ne faisait que travailler. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée du siècle, utiliser son zanpakuto, après tout la situation ne pouvait pas empirer et il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Il l'appela donc:

-Luckystreak!

Une fois encore la roue apparut, la petite fille sourit quand la flèche tomba sur : PAS SI MAL.

Maintenant Tin était muni d'un écureuil en verre creux qui servait d'aquarium à un poisson rouge qui tournait dans la tête de celui-ci.

-Un coup de main pour nettoyer la suite serait apprécié...

Aussitôt l'écureuil s'activa, ses yeux lancèrent des rayons lasers qui réduirent les déchets à la moitié de leur taille. Ce qui divisa le travail de Tin.

-Pour une fois que ce truc m'aide...

Mais l'écureuil ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à réduire tout les objets de la pièce, à commencer par le bureau jusqu'à ce que Tin le désactive. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir en se demandant si cela avait été une bonne idée finalement. C'est aussi à ce moment que Matsumoto décida de se lever.

-Merci pour ton aide Tom, maintenant je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous en boite!

Tin se mit au travers de son chemin.

-Minute papillon, de un je m'appelle Tin et non pas Tom...

-On s'en fiche, je suis pressée!

-De deux, comment veux-tu que Gin ne fasse qu'imaginer sortir avec une loque pareille? Honnêtement si tu veux espérer la moindre chance avec lui tu devrais te remettre en forme illico presto.

-Mais, mais, mais...une minute comment sais-tu cela?

-Les rumeurs courent vite dans la Soul Society et quand tu es saoule tu parles beaucoup, bon sang la prochaine fois gardes pour toi les rêves de types X parce que j'ai quand même une parcelle d'innocence et je tiens à la garder...pour le moment.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il avait une tête de moins qu'elle et pourtant il lui tenait tête...

-Et ne me fais pas ces yeux écarquillés, donc tu veux sortir avec Gin oui ou non? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un de désintéresser.

C'était direct, sans le moindre tact, mais au moins c'était honnête. Et cela eut l'avantage de remettre Matsumoto sur ses gongs...et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Mais je vais faire comment, je paris qu'il me déteste!

-Pour le moment, tu as un mois pour lui prouver que tu es plus qu'une simple alcoolique sans le moindre intérêt!

-Eh!Tu n'es pas gentil!Tu es supposé m'encourager!

-Pas le moins du monde, je préfèrerais dix fois plus être devant ma console en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos mais j'ai pas le choix alors endure.

Une chose surprenante arriva alors, Matsumoto enlaça Tin, celui-ci eut la tête coincée dans sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle lâcha prise, il saignait dangereusement du nez.

-Merci beaucoup mais comment on va faire?Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

-Moi non plus, mais c'est pour cela qu'on va voir un de mes amis. Mais pour le moment, va dormir, il faut que tu sois totalement en forme demain.

-Compris chef!

Ce mois allait définitivement être long.


	4. Jour 5 ou foirage total

_**De retour!bon vous êtes timides avec les reviews dites donc, bon, et bien sans plus tarder, voici le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Jour 5 ou comment rater totalement**_

**Flurry POV**

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était déjà le cinquième jour, il n'avait pas avancé le moins du monde, pourtant tout les autres arrivaient à quelque chose. Himeko commençait son idée de construire elle-même un asile pour chat et Byakuya l'autorisait à garder un chaton avec elle lorsqu'elle travaillait. Kumiko se rapprochait de Tôshiro et passait ses soirées avec lui pour ''étudier''. Enfin Tin, l'incapable de service, commençait à remettre Matsumoto sur le droit chemin. Tandis que lui, il n'arrivait pas à placer deux mots avec celle qu'il était supposé aider. C'était d'un frustrant. Mais il était décidé à changer cela aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui était LE jour où il réussirait à se rapprocher assez de Soi Fon pour qu'il lui apprenne à danser et que son souhait soit exaucé.

C'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'il sortit de la chambre, il se dirigea allègrement vers les bureaux de la seconde division, lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tout deux par terre, et Flurry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Soi Fon!Celle-ci se mit à rougir d'un beau rouge tomate, et flanqua une gifle au pauvre petit Flurry qui, décidement, ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Espèce d'obsédé!Tu me suis partout!Laisse-moi tranquille!

Sur ces magnifiques paroles, elle partit le plus rapidement possible, laissant notre Flurry aux smarties dans un état pessimiste, pour ne pas dire dépressif. Heureusement pour lui il tomba sur son capitaine, Yoruichi qui remarqua son désarroi.

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire, Soi Fon est très timide envers les hommes et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle cause une scène comme cela. Il lui faut généralement 5 à 6 semaine pour s'habituer lorsqu'un homme rejoint la division.

Elle avait dit 5 à 6 semaines!Mais il n'avait pas tout ce temps devant lui!Il était supposé exaucer comment son souhait maintenant? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une baguette magique et qu'il lui suffisait de dire abracadabraploufplouf et srogneugneu pour réaliser un voeux. Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu il y a moins d'un an avec Kumiko lorsqu'il essayait de séduire sa soeur, Himeko:

_Flashback_

_Il s'était encore fait jetter, il n'y comprenait plus rien, un jour elle était aimable comme un coeur, l'autre elle rejettait toutes ses avances. C'est alors que Kumiko s'avança vers lui et lui dit:_

_-Tu sais si tu veux séduire quelqu'un ou même seulement te lier d'amitié avec, tu dois déjà parler avec elle, te montrer respectueux et ne pas pousser les limites trop loin._

_-Mais je ne sais pas où sont ces limites!_

_-Tu es vraiment pas doué de nature toi, soit galant, toutes les filles rêvent secrètement qu'un prince charmant leur fasse la cour. Juste fait un petit effort_

_Fin du flashback_

Il savait maintenant quoi faire, il allait devenir le parfait prince charmant de Soi Fon!bon il fallait pas pousser les limites non plus, sinon Himeko n'allait pas être contente, mais néanmoins, il allait faire davantage d'effort pour lui plaire!

Quelque part plus loin Soi Fon éternua, elle espéra secrètement que c'était cette personne qui pensait à elle et pas un imbécile fini, comme le nouveau.

**Kumiko POV**

C'était samedi et il n'y avait pas cours, alors Kumiko en profitait pour se prélasser dans son lit et dormir du sommeil du juste...bon juste ne lui convenait pas vraiment, du sommeil de l'innocente? Pas vraiment non plus, bon on va s'en tenir au sommeil tout court.

Aussi elle fut assez frustrée quand quelqu'un frappa longuement à sa porte, l'obligeant à sortir de son petit nid douillet. Elle se sentait prête à égorger celui ou celle qui l'avait privé de son précieux sommeil!Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce sentiment se dissipa, devant elle se tenait Tôshiro. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment tuer celui dont elle était supposé exaucer le souhait n'est-ce pas? Donc elle prit son mal en patience et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui? On a un projet de groupe à rendre la semaine prochaine et vu que je suis seul je me suis dit...

Il s'interrompit et rougit en la voyant en pyjama...bon d'accord elle portait généralement des pyjamas très légers du genre la simple petite robe en soie verte qu'elle avait à l'instant. Bon dieux ce qu'il était innocent se dit Kumiko.

-C'est une excellente idée, juste laisse-moi le temps de me changer avant ça.

-O-o-o-ok, juste rejoins moi dans ma chambre.

-No problemo. A tout de suite.

Sur ce elle ferma la porte, ayant encore en tête la figure rouge de son camarade. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de shinigami habituelle qui était bleu clair et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tôshiro. Celui-ci lui ouvrit rapidement la porte sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu peux rentrer.

Il fuyait son regard, bon sang il n'avait pas à être SI gêné.

-Tu sais c'est juste un pyjama. Il n'y a rien de gênant avec sa.

-C'est que...c'est la première fois que je vois une fille en pyjama...a part ma grand-mère bien sur mais ce n'est pas vraiment beau à voir.

-Tu n'as jamais vu Hinamori en pyjama?Pourtant vous viviez ensemble non?

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je recherchais tu vois.

Kumiko le regarda fixement, ok c'était pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait, son niveau de perversitude était à zéro voir négatif...

-En parlant d'Hinamori, tu l'as invitée pour le bal des milles ans? Cela serait pas mal si vous y alliez ensemble vu que vous êtes meilleurs amis d'enfance.

-Euh...c'est que j'y avais pas pensé avant...et je ne pense pas qu'elle va accepter, il y a d'autres personnes beaucoup mieux que moi qui lui tournent autour...donc je n'ai pas la moindre chance...

-Bon sang mais tu vas arrêter avec ton discours dépressif, je croirais entendre Flurry et Himeko lorsqu'ils se mettent dans un coin sombre à jouer les vampires manico-dépressifs. Tu es supposé être le génie, pas moi!

-Tu pourrais en être un aussi tu sais.

-Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent, mais ici je ne le suis pas. Monsieur je réussis tout les tests impossibles et inimaginables. Alors arrête de te morfondre dans ton coin, si cela se trouve, tu seras capitaine un jour!

-Mouais quand les poules auront des dents.

-On va faire un deal alors, si jamais tu deviens capitaine d'une division, tu me devras mon poids en bonbons ça te va?

-En bonbon?

-Oui en bonbon, tu sais le truc qui excite, qui est sucré et qui est délicieux!

-...

-Fais pas cette tête!Mais s'il est vrai que je gagne toujours mes paris, celui-ci est pas si pire non?

-Bon d'accord, si tu gagnes je te dois ton poids en bonbons, et pour souligner que cette chose est impossible, j'y ajoute le collier que tu voudras, on aura juste à faire un tour dans une bijouterie lambda. Mais si je gagne, alors tu me payes mon poids en chocolat.

-Tiens tiens tiens, le petit génie aurait-il une envie secrète de sucreries?

-Juste ferme-la Kumiko.

-Jamais.

**Himeko POV**

Elle caressait doucement le petit chaton allongé à côté d'elle. Il était noir et blanc et someillait à moitié. Byakuya l'avait autorisée à amener cet animal vu ses hautes performances pour tout ce qui touchait la paperasse. Parfois il jouait même avec lui. Parfois, lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne le regardait. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Himeko qui affichait depuis un grand sourire, son but se rapprochait de plus en plus et en bonus elel passait la majorité de son temps avec une adorable boule de poil. Elle avait commencé à parler un peu partout de son projet et elle espérait que cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de Byakuya.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Tu pourras partir plus tôt si tu le souhaites.

Elle regarda fixement Byakuya, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire une telle chose. Il trouvait d'habitude toujours des travaux à lui faire faire. On dirait qu'il était à court d'inspiration cette fois-ci.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne reste rien à faire? Je déteste être inactive.

-Non, tout a déjà été fait ces derniers jours. Tu as l'après-midi de libre.

Bon, en sachant que les miracles n'arrivent pas tout les jours, Himeko décda de se taire et de terminer son travail en silence. Mais que faire de son après-midi libre? Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion elle se décida sur trouver un endroit adapté pour le refuge. Il fallait qu'il soit grand, accessible et pas trop cher. Elle allait avoir du mal à trouver tout cela.

-Pouvons-nous sortir dans le Rugonkai? Ou est-ce encore fermé à cause de l'attaque?

Deux jours plus tôt il y eu une attaque d'hollow dans le rugokai qui avait beaucoup de dommages aux différents bâtiments. Les shinigamis ne pouvaient donc pas y aller à moins d'un cas de force majeure.

-Oui, les portes se sont rouvertes ce matin.

-Merci.

Bien tout était ouvert. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il fallait aussi un espace dégagé pour que les chats puissent chasser et se dégourdir les pattes à loisir. Il fallait aussi trouver du personnel, des lits et des litières, de quoi les nourrir. Eh bien, elel n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Heureusement pour elle, Destiny avait accepté de lui fournir de l'argent. Ce n'était pas énorme mais suffisament pour acheter un lieu convenable. Pour le reste elle demanderait aux autres.

-J'ai terminé mon travail Taicho.

-C'est bien, merci beaucoup, tu peux partir.

Himeko sortit donc du bureau pour se heurter à Flurry, celui-ci avait l'air désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Flurry?

-Soi Fon refuse de me parler, elle pense que je suis un pervers stalker. Elle m'a giflé alors qu'on se croisait par hasard, et elle m'a menacé il n'y a même pas 5 minutes d'appeler Yamamoto si je continuais à la suivre pour la violer...Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Himeko éclata de rire. Son petit ami avait le don pour se mettre dans le trouble, mais jusqu'à là? C'était une première!

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Si, beaucoup.

Il lui jetta un regard noir, auquel elle répondit en l'embrassant. Il se détendit presqu'aussitôt.

-Tu devrais t'excuser et t'expliquer avec la fille.

-M'excuser de quoi? Je n'ai rien fait!

-Tu t'excuse de lui avoir fait peur et que ce n'était pas tes intentions de paraître comme un violeur.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout cela!

-Tu veux que la fille te parle oui ou non?

-...

-Bien alors tu fais ce que je te dis et pas de discussion.

-Mouais, je vais essayer.

**Tin POV**

Remettre Matsumoto en forme n'avait rien d'agréable, malgrès toutes ses embrassades où il avait la tête dans sa poitrine. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne buvait pas la moindre goutte d'alcool, la faire faire de l'exercice et faire en sorte qu'elle remplisse ses fonctions de vice-capitaine.

-Bon sang, moi tout ce que je voulais c'était devenir le maître du monde, j'ai jamais demandé cela, se murmura-t'il à lui même alors qu'il surveillait Matsumoto en train de faire la paperasse.

Toutes les 5 minutes elle lui jettait un regard de désespoir avec les petits yeux de chat potté. Il soupira mais ne fit rien pour l'aider. Au bout d'une demi-heure, lorsque les petits yeux revenaient totues les deux minutes, il en eut marre et lui dit:

-Bon, arrête avec ses yeux sa ne va pas marcher et au rythme où tu travailles tu vas y être encore dans quelques années. Alors si tu termines tout comme il le faut, en moins de trois heures, et dans quelques jours je t'emmène faire du shopping, parce que la majorité de ta garde-robe est abimée voir jettable.

À ces paroles les yeux de Matsumoto s'illuminèrent, on parlait de shopping!Elle se mit immédiatement au travail avec une vigueur qui n'était pas la sienne d'habitude.

-Vu que j'en ai marre de te surveiller comme si tu étais une gamine de maternelle je vais sortir pendant ces trois heures, à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire ces prochains jours, du shopping et de la redécoration ou de boulot, du boulot et encore du boulot.

-Mais je n'ai plus d'argent, pleurnicha-t-elle, j'ai pris trop de saké!

-Qui a dit que c'est toi qui allait payer?

Et qui a dit que c'était moi aussi, pensa Tin, Destiny nous fournit toujours largement l'argent dont on a besoin du moment que c'est justifié bien sûr.

Il sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers sa chambre, direction jeux-vidéos!Mais il avait un détour à faire avant, voir les jumelles. Parce que lui il n'y connaissait que dalle dans tout ce qui était maquillage, coiffure et vêtements. Il en était bien content d'ailleurs, si cela ne tenait que de lui, il laisserait Matsumoto en plan pour aller jouer à Black Ops ou à Modern Warfare 3. Mais malheureusement cela ne tenait pas que de lui et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'échouer dans sa tâche vu les conséquences assez...désagréables que cela pouvait engendrer.

Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Byakuya pour voir qu'Himeko était déjà partie. Il fit choux blanc aussi du côté de Kumiko, elle n,était ni dans sa chambre, ni à la bibliothèque. Mais il croisa une de ses camarades de classe qui eu l'amabilité de lui indiquer où elle se trouvait.

-Ah oui, la nouvelle qui se tiens avec Hitsugaya, elle a vraiment de mauvais goût mais bon on N'y peut rien. Il faut la voir aussi, avec ses cheveux attachés en natte on dirait qu'elle se prend pour Lara Croft, en version ratée bien sûr. Elle doit encore être en train d'étudier avec le nerd, Hitsugaya.

Après avoir demandé où se trouvait la chambre de cet Hitsugaya il s'y rendit et cogna bien fort sur la porte.

-Kumiko arrête de tromper ton petit ami et viens m'aider!

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler...Ikkaku, qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur de ce faire ainsi déranger.

-Désolé mauvaise personne, je pense que je vais partir très gentiment et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.


End file.
